Namikaze Naruto: Godaime Hokage
by potterfanxp123
Summary: Chosen to succeed his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto is trained by the best of two villages. Watch as he becomes the Godaime Hokage!
1. That Fateful Day

**Namikaze Naruto: Godaime Hokage**

_Chapter One: the Successor is Named_

Hiruzen, the _Sandaime Hokage_, looked at the blond-haired man lying on the bed before him. A good, strong man, Namikaze Minato was an idol to some, and a dangerous enemy to many. As the _Yondaime Hokage_, Minato had served _Konohagakure no Sato_ faithfully for five years.

And now, with the unexpected attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko, he was dying.

Logically, Hiruzen knew that all evidence supports the fact that Minato should have died immediately after sealing the demon into his only son; it was only an act of mercy from the Shinigami that allows the man to live now. Twenty-four hours later.

It was a horrendous time, already the villagers were clamoring for the blood of the young child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, a foolish mistake on his part causing the current unrest.

Looking at the blond-haired child on the cot next to the Yondaime, Hiruzen sighed as he caught the loving gaze Minato shot his son. Briefly, he wondered why, other than to say his last goodbyes to his son, Minato wanted the items he'd asked for: a few bottles of ink, a sharp knife, three quills, and two sharp calligraphy pens. Obviously, the man was intending to seal something in to his son, but would Minato even have the time to complete the seals before he died?

Softly, Minato started painting over his young child's body, delicately moving the pen over the soft of his son's freshly-born skin, as he softly whispered soft, sweet words of encouragement to his only son.

Hiruzen could see the toil the act was taking on the young Hokage, and could see that Minato was acting as hastily as he could, as if begging for just a few minutes more to see for the welfare of his son.

Hiruzen hadn't the heart to tell him that, likely as it may be, Naruto wouldn't live to see the light of tomorrow. Not if the villagers had their way.

Silently, Minato finished the seals, and with a brief surge of his rapidly draining chakra, three scrolls appeared from a seal on his own arm. Hiruzen stepped forward to see what they were, when the man picked the first up and sealed it onto his son's right shoulder. The second went his left shoulder, and the last went to the seal located just above his heart. Then, smiling one final time, Minato turned to him and asked, "Kushina is dead, isn't she?"

"She is, Minato, one hour ago."

Minato looked at his son for the briefest of moments more, and surged chakra before a soft smile covered his face. Hiruzen looked at him askance, disbelief on his face as he tried to grasp the humor Minato had only just displayed before he asked, "Why?"

"We made plans, Hiruzen," Minato said softly. Hiruzen looked at the man for the briefest of moments, and said, "What plans?"

"Did you know that the _Shiki Fuujin_ was created by the Uzumaki Clan," Minato asked softly. "As such, Kushina knew every loophole, every caveat, everything about that seal including its out."

Hiruzen looked at him, and said, "What out?"

"The Uzumaki Clan Mask Storage Temple," Minato said to the man. "It's a building hidden on the outskirts of Konoha, and is only accessible by an Uzumaki. In the temple are a number of masks that pertain to a certain Shiki Fuujin. Wearing the mask, you can call upon Shinigami and steal the souls taken by Shinigami."

"Using one of those masks, someone could reverse the seal and release Kyuubi."

Minato nodded. "That's why Kushina and I created a new Shiki Fuujin."

"You what?" the old man whispered. "Minato, what did you do?"

The Yondaime Hokage smirked as he looked at his son. "The new seal has the same conditions as the first, but for three differences. The first, Hiruzen, is that it sacrifices two souls to Shinigami-sama, the invoker and their partner. Their partner has to agree to it, and it requires a second seal to be placed in advance for it to work."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding.

"The second condition was to completely remove the ability to reverse the Shiki Fuujin. I wanted to make sure that nothing human could forcibly remove Kyuubi from Naruto, including whomever it was that attacked Kushina and I yesterday. In order for that to happen, I had to change the wording of the contract making it so that only Shinigami-sama can break the seal, and only by sacrificing your own soul will Shinigami-sama allow Kyuubi's extraction. It also, more importantly, means that when Naruto dies Kyuubi dies too."

"And the third," Hiruzen asked, unsure of whether or not he really wanted to know?

Minato smiled. "The third, and final condition, was that we have time to make final arrangements for Naruto, and finish all of our unfinished business. To do so, we both agreed to a set of duties that each of us would perform before we died. As you saw, Kushina's was to paint a series of seals over Naruto in her own blood, and to add a bit of her chakra to them. The seals are gravity and resistance seals that, we believe, with having Kyuubi inside of him Naruto will grow to be strong enough to protect himself. The other was to at least feed Naruto once, and to leave him a series of letters that will be released as he grows older, and meets certain conditions."

Minato took a sip of the water that was on his left.

"My jobs were to finish the sealing set, and to transfer all of our jutsu scrolls, and our will and testament, and my own set of letters so that Naruto can grow knowing who I am, who Kushina is, and who it is we want him to be. My final duty is to explain all of this to you, and to tell you our instructions for Naruto. So, I ask you Sandaime Hokage, are you ready?"

Hiruzen looked at his friend, and nodded.

"It is my wish that, upon your death or resignation that my son, Uzumaki Naruto, become Godaime Hokage."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as Minato smiled one last time, then whispered, "I'm coming Kushina-chan."

With that, Minato's eyes closed, his chest collapsed, and the monitor on his left let out a long, piercing whistle. Instantly medics rushed into the room and passed him, barely taking a second to glance at the child beside him. Hiruzen silently picked Naruto up and taking a second look at the doctors, who were glaring back at the boy, left the room with a silent but solemn, "The Yondaime Hokage has died."

The doctors immediately stopped working, one silently reaching over to close their beloved leader's eyes, as Hiruzen held the boy up to his shoulder. His mind was a whirl of activity as he thought through the ramifications of the Yondaime's final declaration. He was holding the future leader of this village in his arms, the chosen successor of his student's prized student, the legacy of Uzushiogakure and the Yondaime Hokage.

Upon exiting the hospital, Hiruzen turned to his immediate left and started towards the tall, red and white building that most people called the Academy. In reality, the academy is called the Village Administration Offices, and the Academy is but one office in their. Designed that way by the Shodai Hokage, the Village Administration Offices were built to house the academy in case of attack from outside forces; the Hokage could more easily direct the forces to protect the students and future shinobi of the village.

As he moved closer, Hiruzen noticed that not only had the council already convened, but that the Daimyo had already arrived. Hiruzen walked towards the doors, guarded by two members of the Daimyo's Twelve Guardian Shinobi protection squad and two ANBU. Upon his approach, the ANBU moved to intercept, both falling to a singular knee with their heads bowed.

"Honorable Sandaime Hokage," the first spoke as he approached. Codenamed Tora, the young man was the chosen ANBU Commander of the Yondaime Hokage, the appointed overall commander of the ANBU, second in command to only the Hokage himself. His partner was the former ANBU Commander, appointed by Hiruzen himself, codenamed Menma.

He looked over to the two Daimyo's Guardians, and waited for their acknowledgment, which came seconds later as they exchanged protocol. He absently looked at their Hitai-ate, and noticed that both were from Kaengakure no Sato, the smaller of the two hidden villages of Hi no Kuni, both of which were under the command of the Hokage.

"The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, has died due to injuries sustained fighting and sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko into this child," the Sandaime said. All four shinobi then knelt to him a gain, and reaffirmed their oaths to serving him.

"I think you all for your affirmation, and again thank the delegates of Kaengakure no Sato for continuing to serve Hi no Kuni."

"Sandaime," the leader of the two Kaen shinobi caught his attention, "May I ask what the plans are for the new jinchuuriki."

Hiruzen looked at the purple-haired kunoichi, a woman he knew was named Uzuki Yuugao, a member of the subordinate branch of the Uzumaki Clan.

"You obviously know who this boy is, Yuugao," he said to her, as she nodded and looked at the boy reverently. "His name is Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina."

"Naruto-sama," she whispered softly. The other Kaen shinobi elbowed her, drawing her attention as she said, "I respectfully request custody of the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, Sandaime-sama."

"I am afraid that I cannot grant that request," he said equally softly. She looked angry for the briefest of moments, before the Sandaime said, "His final act was to name Naruto the Godaime Hokage-koho."

Eyes wide, each of the shinobi looked at the boy reverently. Yuugao looked at him for a second longer, before flaring her chakra. Hiruzen looked at her for a moment, before he noticed that Naruto's freshly drawn seals were all active. The woman smiled and nodded, "Then I request reassignment to Konoha to help train the Godaime."

"Yuugao," the purple haired male to her side said sharply. She turned and said, "This is the leader of our clan, Aoi," she said firmly, "As well as the Godaime-koho. It is our duty to protect him. Plus, we are under the command of the Sandaime Hokage."

The man growled but nodded.

"I will happily grant that request once I have dealt with the council's attempt to name a successor," the Sandaime smiled happily as he stepped towards the room. The door swung open as Hiruzen looked and nodded for each of them to enter with him. At once all activity inside the sealed room came to a halt, as Hiruzen looked at each of the assembled shinobi, civilian and royal leaders of the country.

All activity ground to a halt at his entrance, as Hiruzen looked at the disgusted look on most of their assembled faces. He looked at the civilians, who were looking at Naruto with open disgust, the Daimyo and his advisors who were looking at him warily but understandingly. The Daimyo even had a look of recognition in his sharp gaze.

It was the shinobi whose response surprised him. Most were looking at Naruto with wary glances, but not open hatred. However, the most vocal and surprising, Uchiha Fugaku, was openly sending killing intent at the young boy, Sharingan blazing.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, and all attention snapped to him, as he said, "Honorable Daimyo," acknowledging only his technical superior in the room. As the Sandaime Hokage, even if he no longer carried the power the name bestowed, he had no equal unless a Godaime was named, and even then he could choose to retire and leave the village with Naruto as his apprentice.

"Sandaime Hokage-dono," the Daimyo said as he looked, "And I see you've brought young Uzumaki-kun with you."

"That boy is not an Uzumaki, Daimyo-sama," his advisor whispered, "he has not their distinctive red hair.'

"Nonsense," the man said turning too the man, "Only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyuubi no Yoko, that's been proven by the amount of false jinchuuriki the Kyuubi's had, I believe the number is in the lower teens, isn't it Sandaime."

Hiruzen nodded.

"There have been more than two Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi," a civilian asked in horror. He looked at the woman, her pink hair marking her Haruno. He looked at the woman, whose hand went protectively to her disgorged stomach and said happily, "Yes, but it's been proven that only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi more than thirty hours before the Kyuubi breaks free. In fact," Hiruzen looked at the clock as he counted down.

"It has now been thirty hours since the sealing, and as you can tell young Naruto is successfully holding back the Kyuubi."

"Why haven't we been told of these false jinchuuriki before," one of the advisors asked harshly. Hiruzen looked at the man, who was often outspoken on subjects that no one other than the Hokage and Daimyo should know about, asked. Hiruzen looked at the man, and said, "Tell me what advantage Konohagakure would have to release that information. If our enemies successfully captured the jinchuuriki and extracted it to make their own, what will happen after thirty hours and the container is not an Uzumaki. This is our ultimate failsafe."

The man's eyes widened and Hiruzen could see the gears whirling in his head, before a surge of killing intent left him, and the man began having a heart attack.

"Hiruzen," the Daimyo started in fear. Hiruzen then turned and said, "Anyone else thinking of betraying this country?"

"You don't have the authority to summarily execute anyone," one of the civilians shouted in horror. Hiruzen looked at the man and said, "I don't see anyone else in this room with the name or rank Hokage."

"You've touched on the heart of this meeting," his old friend and advisor Homura stood. "Who should be the Hokage?"

"Daimyo-sama," the man's other advisor stood briefly, "Perhaps it's time for a changing of the guard? Obviously, with Yondaime incapacitated, we need to assign the Godaime now."

Hiruzen watched the Daimyo frown for the briefest of moments, "Surely Minato-kun is going to survive?"

"He has not," Hiruzen interrupted, "Which is what I came to say. Namikaze Minato died fifteen minutes ago."

Silence hung in the air for all of a few minutes before someone erupted, "Then we need the Hokage!"

Danzo smirked, and said, "I put my name forward as Godaime!"

Hiruzen cursed as Danzo looked at the Daimyo's advisor who nodded and said, "Danzo has served Konohagakure faithfully, Daimyo-sama. Perhaps it is now his time?"

Hiruzen wanted to speak up, wanted to say no, but he knew that unless invited, the Daimyo would see his interference as exactly what it would be, insubordination. Thankfully, the Daimyo turned and said, "Hiruzen, did Minato name a successor?"

Hiruzen nodded, once. The crowded room took a deep, calming breath. Hiruzen looked to the child and said, "The Godaime Hokage is Namikaze Naruto."

Immediately, the room erupted, with the loudest among them calling for the boy's immediate execution. Danzo stood angrily as he shouted that a child cannot be Hokage, especially one that should be trained as the villages' weapon. Homura and Koharu, his advisors for fifty years both tried being the voice of reason, but unsurprisingly the Daimyo stayed calm.

"Is this a joke, Hiruzen?" the man asked looking at a calm Naruto. Hiruzen nodded, "No, it's the truth Daimyo. Minato's final act was to name his son, the third Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the heir to Uzushiogakure, as the Godaime Hokage."

Silence stilled the room until a lone civilian said, "I won't stand for this, Sandaime-sama. Surely Danzo-san is the better choice!"

Hiruzen looked at his old rival, the man who'd skillfully served their village for fifty plus years, and said, "Danzo is the last person in this village I would want openly leading."

Everyone in the room looked at Danzo, who was staring at the Sandaime with shock, then amusement on his face as he said, "And why is that, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen looked at the man and said, "Ne," before turning away from the man. Danzo's eyes widened for the briefest of moments as sweat began trickling down his face. Then, fury overcame his features and he said, "And what, Sandaime Hokage, you are the better choice to lead this village until the boy is trained!"

Hiruzen turned and said, "Make no mistake, Danzo, I have tolerated Ne as it is a necessary evil of our village, but I will not allow you to become Hokage. If that means that we fight to the death, then so be it."

Danzo paled, knowing full well that regardless of his skill, the Sandaime Hokage was his superior in every way. He sat the slightest irritability noticeable in his features.

Hiruzen turned to the Daimyo, "Yes, it is true that Minato named his son his successor, but only after I either retire or die. As such, I have been recalled to active service as the final wish of the Yondaime Hokage."

The Daimyo nodded and said, "Then, we need to discuss the young Godaime in question, do we not?"

Hiruzen smiled; glad to have the official acknowledgement of his Daimyo. Then, in a show that indicated his power more than his need to sit, Hiruzen walked towards the only open seat in the room, directed in the middle of the large table, seated directly across from the Daimyo.

As he sat down, he could feel the seals on the seat surging through his system, searching for the tattoo that indicated his position. Once the tattoo was found, the chakra drain stopped and Hiruzen felt the seals activating too their full capacity. He smiled as he felt the chakra rebuilding in his system, and was glad that Minato was such a master of fuuinjutsu: the man had changed the seals to create a false chakra circulatory system in the room, all centered on the Hokage's tattoo.

Then, turning to the Daimyo who were waiting patiently for a response, Hiruzen turned and said, "Yes. But first, Uzuki Yuugao from Kaengakure no sato has requested reassignment to care for the young Namikaze. I have accepted."

The Daimyo nodded immediately. Hiruzen then turned to Danzo, "You are to have a full listing of Ne's forces on my desk tomorrow morning, Danzo. If it is not, I will have you listed as a nuke-nin, and revoke all of your various positions."

The man nodded with clenched fist. Hiruzen turned and said, "About Naruto. I know that he will need training if he is to assume my position in a few years. Therefore, I will be apprenticing Naruto personally. That said, my duties as Hokage are important, and so I will, within reason, allow others to train him as is needed. That said, those I choose to train him must swear a loyalty oath and take a sacrifice seal in order to train the Godaime Hokage, which brings me to my next point. Until he comes of age, I am making his status as Godaime Hokage, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, as well as the Namikaze Heir an S-rank village secret, known only to myself and this council until I deem Naruto ready to assess the duties. Any betrayal of this secret will mean immediate death for betrayal to the Hokage, which I'm sure you all know, means no trial."

The Daimyo nodded as a shinobi on the left raised his hand. He turned to Uzuki Hikari, the Jounin-oyabun of the Kaengakure no sato, the highest position allowed in that village other than Hokage, if one were deemed worthy of such position from the second of Hi no Kuni's shinobi villages.

"Yes Hikari-san."

"I request that the Kaengakure be allowed to help train the Godaime-koho, Sandaime Hokage-sama."

"That is granted, Hikari-san. I will send Naruto along with Uzuki Yuugao when Naruto is ready."

Hikari nodded for the briefest moment.

"As one of their final acts, Minato and Kushina placed a series of seals along Naruto's body. What they do, and how long they will last, I am unsure. As it is standard protocol for all future shinobi to be checked for seals, and have them removed, I am hereby waiving Naruto such provisions in the future."

The others nodded at this order, and then Hiruzen turned to the civilian section of the council.

"Any, and all outburst, or calls for the death of the Godaime-koho, will be seen as treasonous, and dealt with accordingly. Also, any attempt on the child's life will be seen as an assassination attempt, of which the punishment is death, and before anyone asks I will not allow any of the various business owners to relocate because you fear for your lives. Any attempts at desertion will be counted as treason, and dealt with accordingly."

The civilian council members cried in unison, causing the Hokage to groan in anger, before the Daimyo cleared his throat and said, "Do you deal with on a weekly basis, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen turned to the Daimyo and nodded warily. The Daimyo frowned and said, "Make note. I hereby dissolve the civilian council of the office of the Hokage. Civilians may leave the room."

The Sandaime's eyes widened before he then turned, "If word of anything said in this room leaks out, I will assume it was one of you, and you will die."

Led by a dejected Haruno, the civilians left in a single file, muttering the entire time. The Sandaime looked at the Daimyo for the briefest of moments and then turned to the rest of the council.

"A standard ANBU rotation will be guarding Naruto at all times until he is able to protect himself. I will of course invite Danzo to provide his own detail if you so wish, old friend."

Danzo nodded.

"Note, should the Godaime-koho die under the careful eyes of ANBU, and Ne, I will kill everyone involved with the rotations, and will assume the order came from your desk, _old friend_."

Again, the crippled shinobi nodded.

"As another point of interest, no one is allowed to suggest trainers for Naruto, in fact, if anyone does so I will see it as treason. I will approach those I think trustworthy on my own. Also, all training, other than training at Kaengakure, will be done inside this village and inside Kaengakure when the Godaime is there. Understood!"

The Daimyo stood here and said, "Hiruzen, I would prefer that the Kaengakure were kept appraised of the Godaime-koho's progress while in Konohagakure so that they can plan their lessons accordingly."

"Of course. After all, it is only right that the last of the Uzumaki Clan be kept appraised of their heir, after all."

A sudden hush filled the room as the implications sunk in to the rest of the room. Uzuki Hikari stood and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Does that mean that the Kaengakure no Sato is made up of the remnants of Uzushiogakure," Danzo's eyes widened as he questioned the Sandaime.

"We are," Hikari answered, "Our top spymaster knew of the attack before it came, and we prepared. Our ancestors used the body-double jutsu to escape the village before the attack came, and came to the Daimyo, and asked for land to set up our own village answerable to the Hokage."

Danzo's eyes widened again as he opened his mouth before Hikari said, "No, none of the Uzumaki Clan, or the Uzuki Clan as it's branch house, will accept an invitation to join Ne, Danzo-san."

The man deflated.

"Hikari, I hope to send Naruto to Kaengakure for enrollment in your academy at some point in the near future."

"Why," Uchiha Fugaku asked snidely, "Our academy is fine for the children of our village, why must this boy be allowed such special treatment."

"Special treatment," scoffed the Sandaime, "I know for a fact that Kaengakure no Sato has a higher standard of graduation then this village, something that I will see to straightening out soon. However, they also have a _different_ standard of graduation for the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan, one that Naruto must pass before he is accepted as their head."

Hyuuga Hiashi nodded, "the Hyuuga have a same, as I'm aware do the Uchiha. But, Fugaku-chan does have a point, Hokage. Why will the Godaime-koho be allowed to graduate from a different village's academy?"

"You misunderstand; Naruto will not be entering the academy at all. He is already a shinobi, already the Godaime-koho, which means he holds an honorary position as a jounin, and will be trained as such until I see fit to promote him. Naruto going to Kaengakure no Sato is merely a measure I am enacting to help him learn the valuable arts of the Uzumaki." Hiruzen said simply.

"An example," Hikari said to the others, "Instead of the academy three, as I'm told this village calls the Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no Jutsu, the Uzumaki Clan head must know the Shunshin, a solid transformation known only to the Uzumaki Clan, and our clan signature bunshin, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu at the least. He must also be a master of fuuinjutsu before he can graduate, and able to defeat at least ten chuunin in single battle. Does your academy seem equipped to have our clan head at that level?"

"That's preposterous," Fugaku said, "No child can be that strong at eleven?"

Hikari sniffed, "Eleven, Naruto will be expected to be that strong at eight!"

"Enough," Hiruzen said calmly, "The matter is settled. Naruto will be sent to Kaen at five for training, and will return to Konohagakure at eight."

"Agreed," Hikari said softly. "I believe Kaengakure will be more accepting of a Hokage that is trained in our arts as well as your own, Sandaime."

"Good," the Sandaime said softly, "Until then, I will begin Naruto's training as soon as he is able."

With that, Hiruzen dismissed the council.

Once the room was clear, other than himself and the Daimyo, he turned to the man who was leaning forward.

"I look forward to seeing his progress, Hiruzen."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded, "I'll send you updates every month, Daimyo."

"Hiruzen," the man said softly, "Never forget, this is a military dictatorship, you need to stop allowing them to run roughshod over you."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "I know, Daimyo-dono, but that is the façade I play, you know."

The Daimyo chuckled and stood, leaving the room. "Goodbye, Hiruzen".

Coming up, eventually

_Chapter Two: Battle on the Bridge_


	2. A Solo Mission

_Chapter Two: A Solo Mission _

Thirteen years had passed since the death of the Yondaime Hokage at the hands of the Kyuubi no Yoko. In that time, the village had seen the rise and fall of some of its greatest heroes, Uchiha Itachi had massacred his entire clan in one night, while Orochimaru had been chased away, a traitor to the very village that had praised him for years.

As the thirteen year old walked back towards the village, his body relaxed as he caught sight of the village gates. He slowed, taking in the scenery, enjoying the quiet of the long, angst-filled trip, as his teammates helped their sensei, a struggling white-haired man, cobble along. He could have, probably should have, helped, but it was the first time in three weeks the blond-haired shinobi had been given any time to himself.

He took the scroll from his pocket just as the village gates appeared over the hill, slowly showing Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate guardians, that he wasn't a threat. A solid thump echoed behind him, and the shinobi winced as he heard his sensei cursing his two teammates for their ineptitude, resisting the thought of turning around to see the copy ninja on the ground.

As he approached the duo ahead, he extended his arms, noting that the only thing in his hand was the mission scroll that sensei had given him when the mission was first completed. He still hadn't any idea why the wily older man would trust him with the scroll's safety.

Izumo took the scroll without warning, and a few minutes said, "Names?"

"Jounin Hatake Kakashi leading genin team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto reporting in."

Kotetsu, who had taken the scroll from his teammate seconds before handed it back to him, and said, "The Hokage is expecting a detailed report."

Naruto nodded, and as his two teammates entered the village behind him, Naruto turned and said, "Sasuke, Sakura make sure Kakashi-sensei gets to the hospital alright, I'll report to Hokage-sama."

He could tell his teammates wanted to protest, but Naruto snarled and released a small bit of Killing Intent, not enough to raise suspicions, but enough to get their attention. "I'll deliver Kakashi's report personally; it has a seal that can only be activated by the Hokage's chakra, so I can't alter it!"

The duo, both of whom seemed to see Naruto as a hindrance (despite the fact that he'd saved their lives during the stupid mission) grabbed the Jounin by the armpits, and started dragging him towards the hospital. Naruto growled in frustration, wishing he was Hokage, so tempted to see what their sensei had written about him.

He passed by the ANBU guards of the Village Administration Offices, nodding briefly at Yuugao and Hayate, the former whom waved at him gently, as he knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen-sensei smiled as he entered.

"Where is the rest of your team, Naruto?"

"Taking Kakashi to the hospital, we had a run-in with A-ranked missing-nin Momochi Zabuza and his C- to B-ranked apprentice, Haku. Kakashi is currently suffering from severe chakra exhaustion, and my teammates are… children."

"How is your cover?"

"It is fine, Hiruzen-sensei. I never battled Zabuza directly and made it seem like luck when I defeated Haku. If I didn't know better, I'd say Kakashi actually thought I was as stupid as I'm pretending to be."

The man nodded, "I assume his report will correspond to your beliefs?"

"It's hard to say, I know that despite losing their positions over a decade ago, the former civilian councilors still have a lot of influence, after all Kakashi was basically forced to take this team. If he's afraid the civvies are going to see the reports, it'll downplay my part."

The man nodded, and within seconds took the scroll, and read it quickly before handing it back. "Kakashi gave me two written reports, one written in the case of espionage, and one for the Hokage's official report."

Naruto smiled, and said, "I should have thought of that."

"You're young yet, Naruto. You have time to learn these things. How is your mission with young Uchiha?"

"He's stubborn, Hiruzen-sensei. And it's only gotten worse since the mission. He activated his Sharingan, and now believes himself superior to even Kakashi. And his hanger-on, Sakura, is always attempting to subjugate myself and Kakashi for "her Uchiha". Truthfully, if it were up to me, I'd have both of them dropped from the program."

The Sandaime looked at his paper and sighed. "If it were only that simple, Naruto… there are extenuating circumstances at play that prevent me from pulling young Sasuke from the program."

Naruto groaned and said, "How much longer will I be required to watch the Uchiha?"

The Hokage merely grinned. "Tomorrow, I have a meeting with the village jounin. Since you are currently unable to attend, I'll give you an overview of the notes, are you ready?"

Naruto nodded.

Hiruzen-sensei smiled and said, "In one month time the Chunin Selection Examinations are to take place. At that time, you will enter with your team, and regardless of the outcome, will be relieved of your babysitting duties, Naruto. Needless to say, you will be expected to maintain your cover at all times while the examinations are taking place."

Naruto smiled. "That sounds great, Hiruzen-sensei."

The old Hokage smiled, and then said, "Tell your team that they're on leave until Kakashi is fit for duty, and then you're dismissed. Meet me here at zero five thirty, and prepare for a B-ranked short term mission."

Naruto nodded and bowed before disappearing.

He appeared outside of the Konoha Hospital, and sighed as he eyed the beige building and its civilian guards. Contractors for the now defunct civilian council, they'd been hired on for a twenty-year contract fifteen years before, and Konoha didn't have the funds to buy them out.

As he passed by the guards, his Hitai-ate proof of his allegiance to the village itself, Naruto could hear the guard on the right telling the guard on the left how they should kill 'the demon' before it became to powerful.

Walking up to a kunoichi receptionist, Naruto slowed before her desk, showing her the miniscule amount of respect. He recognized her, of course, until recently Suzume had worked out of the Konoha Academy, and had transferred after the last class of students had proven too irksome for the woman.

Incidentally, she was one of the few civilian-born Chunin who didn't hate him. She smiled at his approach, a grin on her face as Naruto bowed his head and said, "Suzume-chan, it's good to see you."

"And you, Naruto. I take it this isn't a social visit?"

"No, I was looking for Hatake Kakashi's room, please."

She turned to her computer, and with a few strokes of the keyboard said, "Room 109, minor chakra exhaustion and ruptured tenketsu."

He thanked the older teacher, and turned, ignoring the suspicion-filled gazes of civilians. He quickly found the proper room, not surprised to find that both of his so-called teammates had already fled, and entered. To his unending surprise, Kakashi already had a couple of visitors. One very familiar, Maito Gai, and the other a miniscule copy of him named Rock Lee.

He eyed Gai for the briefest of moments, glad the man had suppressed his natural tendency to over-embellish as the jounin eyed him.

"And this must be Naruto-kun, Kakashi!"

"Indeed he is, Gai-san. Naruto, this is Maito Gai-san, my so-called eternal rival, and his student Rock Lee. Lee, Gai, this is my student Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello Naruto-san," Lee said bowing extremely lowly to him. Naruto returned the bow, not as deeply as the genin but enough to show respect. Then, he turned to his temporary sensei and said, "Hokage-sama has given the team leave until you have recovered."

The man looked at Gai, who immediately turned to his student and said something about youth, laps and springtime, before the duo ran out. As they left, Kakashi looked at him and said, "What else?"

"Where are my teammates?"

The cycloptic jounin sighed and said, "Sasuke has intimated that I am unfit as his jounin sensei and his hanger-on is going with him to try and force the council to support him."

Naruto laughed, drawing a strange look from his companion as Naruto said, "He has no friends on the shinobi council and the civilians, whom would support him, have no power whatsoever, though they've tried fighting back against the Hokage."

Kakashi smiled, the only evidence of which was the curvature of his one visible eye. "And what are you going to be doing while I am indisposed and your teammates are avoiding us?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I have a B-ranked mission!"

"It's about time," Kakashi sighed, "How much longer are you going to be shadowing the Uchiha?"

"Just until the end of the exams," Naruto assured him. Kakashi nodded. "Good luck, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto smiled, tipping his head towards the man as he disappeared via _shunshin no jutsu_.

After a half hour, he'd caught up with his teammates, who were both furious at the downtime the Hokage had assigned them, forgetting or omitting the fact that they were only genin, freshly minted at that, who were unable to perform missions as a cohesive unit, to say nothing of their abilities as individuals.

He made his way back to his 'apartment' a cover for the clanless orphan he was portraying. He groaned as he noticed that the graffiti covering the wall outside his low-rent apartment, and noticed that during his absence, the lock on his door had been changed and an eviction notice had been placed on his door due to 'lack of rent paid'.

An action totally illegal to any shinobi, Chunin and above, but not for a lowly genin, who was expected to only perform D- and C-ranked missions that lasted less than twenty-four to forty-eight hours to complete. He groaned as he noticed that his 'things' had been 'donated to charity' in his absence, another common practice.

"Hiruzen-sensei is going to be pissed," Naruto swore to himself as his elderly neighbor, a woman that hated him with a passion, threatened to call the ANBU if he didn't leave. He looked at the woman, and sighed.

As he exited the building, Naruto again walked to the Village Administration Offices, and without stopping pushed the door to the Hokage's office open. The old man stopped, and set down his stamp, before saying, "What happened, Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto was evicted while on mission, Hokage-sama."

The man cursed. "I forgot you're undercover at the moment, Naruto. Do you have somewhere you can stay, other than your real apartment?"

Naruto nodded, "I have a few safe houses around Konoha."

The man sighed and said, "It's horrible that you need safe houses in your own village, but I understand the need at least. Will you be able to furnish them?"

"They're fully furnished, Hokage-sama, and fully owned by my various undercover personas so I should have no problem with 'neighbors' who try to have me arrested."

The man nodded, "That was a smart idea. What are your intentions towards your former landlord?"

"Nothing," Naruto sighed, "He technically did nothing wrong, after all I'm currently not a Chunin or Jounin."

The Hokage nodded, "Well, I am sorry Naruto. Get some rest; I'll need you fresh for your mission."

Naruto nodded then, with a few hand seals, and a look of concentration, he transformed. The Hokage laughed as Naruto, now a black-haired man with piercing green eyes left via shunshin.

A few minutes later he arrived at one of his safe houses, one-story house in the heart of Konoha's busiest dirt road. It was a well-guarded, well-kept house, a white building with a burnt orange roof, surrounded by a well-placed gate that barred entry to anyone not an Uzumaki. There were two ways for the seal on the gate to determine access, by a unique chakra trait all Uzumaki have, or by direct blood contact.

Naruto placed his hand on the seal, and pushed it open a few seconds later. As he approached the house, Naruto sighed as he pushed the door open. Letting his transformation drop, Naruto was never as glad for seals as he was just then. The house was immaculate. The surfaces were so clean he thought he could eat off of them, if needed. He made his way to his office, and sat in his chair, automatically feeling the seals activating around him, raising the security to its highest level.

Making his way to the kitchen, he made a light meal with food that he'd bought and stored here almost three months ago, all under preservation seals that guaranteed the food stays fresh for almost a year under ideal conditions.

After eating a filling, but healthy chicken cobb salad, Naruto quickly looked at his clock, and made his way to the bedroom. He was asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow.

When he awoke a few hours later, his mind instantly preparing for a new day, Naruto quickly sat up and tempered his breathing. He quickly dressed in a tight, black and grey bodysuit, with a steel grey ANBU flak jacket, leg and arm guards and attached to his back a long steel tanto. Quietly, he pulled out a silver mask and, using chakra, attached it to his face.

With a thought, he disappeared via shunshin. Once he'd reappeared, Naruto was in a steady kneeling position, as the Sandaime Hokage looked at him, and with a small smile said, "Rise Kuma. I see you are on time, as expected of ANBU."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he said monotonously. The Sandaime nodded, and then pulled out a red scroll, placing it on the desk in front of him. Then, a few seconds later he said, "Your mission is one of a delicate nature, absolutely imperative to the security to this village. Our spymaster has discovered what he deems an immediate threat to the village; however he is currently in enemy territory. Your mission is to rendezvous with him, recover the information and return without blowing his cover. You are expected to be gone no longer than seven days.

On the way back, you will personally report the situation to the Daimyo," the Hokage said, causing an audible gasp to fill the room. Naruto and the Hokage both turned to the masked ANBU who had slipped as they bowed their head in embarrassment.

"I don't understand, Hiruzen-sensei."

The man smiled, and said, "I know, Kuma. However, the Daimyo personally requested the honor of explaining the situation to you."

Naruto frowned, but sighed as he said, "Do I have a team, or is this a solo mission?"

"You are not expected to need one; however, I am authorizing and ordering you to protect yourself and the information to the fullest of your abilities."

"Where am I to rendezvous with our spymaster?"

The man smiled, and said, "All other information is in the scroll, Kuma."

Naruto nodded and said, "By your leave?" At the Hokage's nod, Naruto quickly exited the building. Within moments, he was back at his safe house, where he quickly gathered his go bag, and placed it in one of the seals on his flak jacket. Then, he opened the mission scroll, and rolled it out.

As he expected, the scroll was encoded.

ls vy xt wg ly ia kt ka xh tk sx ns in ly ia nt wg xs ct ps mt av cz gr hz pn

He sighed as he got to work deciphering the string of letters. To his chagrin, when decoded, the following appeared.

Tpzxzpvusvjhalahynlapyhpfhsvjhapvuypjlmplskzjvbuayfx

Again sighing, Naruto continued decoding his mission scroll.

Misqsionlocatetargetiraiyalocationricefieldscountryq

Once that was finished, Naruto quickly placed the scroll in his fireplace, and with a quick Katon jutsu, reduced it to ashes.

As he left the compound, Naruto secured the residence and rushed to the northern gate, passing through without waiting for permission from Izumo or Kotetsu to pass through, though as he was wearing his ANBU armor, it wasn't a surprise.

He quickly took too the tree tops, suppressing his chakra instinctively as he rushed pass teams returning to the village. Below him, newly appointed jounin Yuuhi Kurenai was returning to the village with her team. To his surprise, the young kunoichi of the team, a Hyuuga, caught sight of him as he was passing overhead. He felt sheepish for the briefest of moments.

He traveled for eight hours, running then hopping from tree branch to tree branch, as he quickly traversed the densely populated forest. Up ahead, he could see a clearing, signaling the border to the Valley of the End, a symbol of Konohagakure no Sato, and the official northern border of the Land of Fire.

As he neared the border, a sudden chill crept down his spine. He froze, his eyes searching his immediate area. A few seconds later, a sudden spike of chakra coming from under him caused Naruto to jump to the side, just as a large earthly spike erupted from underneath him.

He sighed as a few seconds later; three enemies appeared before him, two shinobi and one kunoichi, all bearing a solitary note on their Hitai-ate. Naruto tensed at their approach, looking at each of the three, studying their movements and preparing for an altercation.

It came seconds later, as the first shinobi, a large, bandaged man wearing a flak jacket, went wildly through a series of hand seals, while the second rushed in. A second later, a sword pierced his torso, as the first shinobi said, "Katon: Baningudaemon no Jutsu!"

The flames hit Naruto, and the three enemy combatants started to celebrate, and for a few seconds all seemed quiet, until the sound of a falling log hitting the ground was heard, and the sound of a sword slicing through flesh, caused the other two to freeze up.

Quickly, Naruto turned away from the fallen shinobi, as he eyed the second, a taller, stockier male with a pale grey flak jacket and grey bodysuit eying his fallen comrade angrily.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", Naruto intoned a second later, causing three clones to appear beside him, quickly they separated, circling the two remaining enemies as they had tried to do earlier. In less than a second, two more thuds were heard as both bodies hit the ground. Naruto looked at all three, a small frown crossing his face.

Quickly searching through each of the three dead enemy's belongings, Naruto came across three wallets filled with a large amount of local currency, five different technique scrolls, one mission scroll that he placed on the ground, three sets of twenty shuriken, three sets of ten kunai, two rolls of high tensile ninja wire, a bokken, three tanto, and several pictures of Jiraiya and his 'oil' headband.

Naruto quickly sealed away the unnecessary items, keeping only the mission scroll out. He swiped some of the blood from the kunoichi, who was the one holding the scroll, and pressed it to a seal. As the scroll unfurled, Naruto was both grateful and aghast that it wasn't even encoded.

He quickly found out that the woman was Eko Kotone, and her teammates were Osamu Katsuo and Kenshin, and that their target was the Sannin Jiraiya, or any Konohagakure shinobi of higher rank.

He glossed over the information, and found that according to their sources, Jiraiya was currently staying in the Land of Sound's (which he'd never heard of) capital Onsei (which according to the scroll was formerly called Ine shigai).

Now he knew where he was, and about where he was headed. He placed the three bodies in a pile, and with a quick "Katon: Kasou no jutsu" cremated his former enemies on the spot.

He took to the trees a few minutes later, suppressing his chakra as much as possible as he went branch to branch in order to hasten his speed. Less than a day into this 'B-ranked' mission, and he'd already had to kill three enemy shinobi. Ugh.

Twenty minutes after his encounter with the kunoichi and her team, he heard loud voices coming from underneath him. He stilled immediately, as the voices below started bellowing orders. Apparently, Kotone and her team had missed their last check-in, and "leader-sama has ordered us to find out what happened".

The shinobi, he observed, were not very well-rounded. In fact, only three of the fifteen sent out seemed to be anywhere nears the level of a jounin, a fact that relieved him. He waited a few minutes until they were well out of ear shot, and then continued on his way.

He approached Onsei on foot, creating a hard transformation, kata no henka, around him as he went. When he found the small town, Naruto sighed in relief as he approached the local ryokan. As he entered, Naruto removed his geta, and placed the customary ones on his feet, then walked up to the check-in counter, and booked a room.

He was quickly given an assistant, a young woman who quickly explained the pricing per guest per room to him, and then turned to the shopkeeper, and booking him for one guest, one room. Fifteen thousand ryo later, and a sizable five thousand ryo tip for his assistant, Naruto was checked-in.

As he found his room, Naruto quickly established security seals around him, before flaring his chakra to the seals. To his relief, the seals settled into the walls just fine, and Naruto could feel the room resonating with him.

The next morning, Naruto woke fresh, and walked down the stairs, before walking to the dining area, where he was set upon by his eager assistant, who seemed hell bent on helping him. He quickly ordered, a light breakfast with steamed rice, miso soup, broiled fish, tamagoyaki, and nori, with a cup of green tea. The waitress eagerly jotted down his order, and rushed to the back.

He waited for fifteen minutes, watching the other patrons of the small ryokan dining hall enjoying their meal, when his assistant came up to him, and placed a plate down in front of him, with a small cup sitting next to it. Naruto applied chakra to his nose, and took a deep sniff, plastering a smile on his face as his waitress looked at him curiously.

Not detecting any small poisons, Naruto took his chopsticks, snapped them and with a silent prayer, took a bite of his meal. He ate cautiously; applying chakra to each morsel, filtering each bite as it coursed its way through his system.

Once finished, Naruto bowed slightly thanking the young woman for her generous service. Then, he walked out of the parlor and slipped his geta back on his feet.

He quickly walked through the town, briefly wondering if Jiraiya was still even in the country. Both his intelligence and the Sound Jounin-oyabun seemed to agree that the Sannin was in the area. He sighed, wishing that he could extend his chakra to use as sonar, but he could tell just by looking that he was surrounded by shinobi affiliated with this new sound village. And while he was sure that they held no threat to him, Naruto really didn't want to start an incident.

Thankfully, Naruto was closer to the Sannin than most people, so he knew most of, if not all of, Jiraiya's quirks. Thankfully, if the old pervert was in the area, he'd know soon. So, after asking a male (he found out first hand why you should never ask a female) where the nearest brothel was, the man grinned and directed him directly there.

To his chagrin, Jiraiya wasn't there, though the beautiful woman he'd met told him that the Sannin had, in fact, been there the day before. He smiled and thanked her, and left before the woman had a chance to seduce him any further. After all, despite his lust for the beautiful woman, he had a mission to perform.

As he left, Naruto looked around for the next closest house of sin, and found that he must be close to the red light district, because the displays of open prostitution were apparent.

He quickly found the next closest brothel, three buildings down. Inside three beautiful women, each topless, were lamenting quietly to themselves as lecherous sound shinobi surrounded them.

Quickly, a plan came to mind, and Naruto transformed his appearance using his kata no henka, into that of a sound jounin, with accompanying Hitai-ate.

"Ne," he said quietly as he caught their attention. The shinobi turned to him immediately, and their eyes grew smug as he produced a picture of Jiraiya, and asked, "Have you found the target yet, or should I tell oyabun-sama that you were slacking off instead of doing your jobs?"

The men smugly responded that they had, in fact, had the three women before him drug the Sannin, and that he was on his way back to the Sound Village. Naruto produced a smirk the men quickly accepted, because they swiftly turned their attention back to the women they surrounded.

That was their mistake.

Naruto immediately produced seven Kage Bunshin, who moved faster than the shinobi could react, and slit six of the seven jounin's throats.

The last one, who immediately became enraged, attacked. To Naruto's surprise, the shinobi was slow; a fact that he used to his advantage. As the man came at him, at a speed that would be faster than most Chunin could handle, Naruto ducked his errant stab, and pinched the man's brachial plexus. The shinobi fell, incapacitated. Naruto turned to the geisha behind him, and with a sigh, watched as his clones snapped the women's necks.

Within minutes, he'd left the village with the other shinobi in tow. Of course, he'd drawn a lot of attention, but as he was dressed as a sound shinobi, no one dared approach him.

As he reached the woods, Naruto quickly cleared the tree line, and in less than fifteen minutes, had found a clearing. Setting his enemy down, Naruto efficiently stripped the man, and placed a two purpose seal that suppressed every seal the shinobi had etched into his skin, and checked his mouth for suicide teeth, and when he found three, pulled them. Then, after thinking a few seconds, pulled each of the enemy shinobi's other teeth. He then placed gauze in the man's mouth, closed it, and used a jutsu, Hashofu no jutsu, to prevent the jaw from opening.

He then picked the man back up, and walked over to a tree. Pulling his high tensile ninja wire from a scroll, he used clones to wrap around, and tie the shinobi to the tree. Supplying chakra to the wire would ensure the man was unable to move.

Then, he sighed as he waited.

Once the man started coming around, Naruto watched him as the shinobi mentally took stock of his predicament. The man tried to move each part of his body, and Naruto noted, that when he found himself unable, moved onto another.

After fifteen minutes, the shinobi sighed, and opened his eyes. Naruto stood, then, and used the jutsu, Kaiko shogai o teishi no jutsu, to loosen his jaw.

The man spat the gauze from his mouth, and looked horrified down at the fabric, before he tried biting his teeth. When nothing happened, Naruto opened his hand, and dropped the teeth before him.

"You have no options," Naruto told the man calmly. "You are going to tell me what I want to know. If you do not, I will leave you here to die, after using a seal of my own creation to continuously provoke your nerves. It will be harsh. It will be excruciating. The only reason you are still alive, and not already suffering such a fate is that I do not feel like unnecessarily searching for something in which you know the location."

The man moved his neck, and studied his front for any new seals. He found one.

The man smirked, and applied his own chakra to his body, and then frowned as nothing happened. "Oh yes, I have suppressed all other seals on your body. But perhaps you would like a taste of what awaits you."

The man's eyes widened, as Naruto used a single seal, Tora. Suddenly, the man screamed as pain erupted from every single nerve at once. Naruto watched as the man continued to scream, struggling against the ninja wire, and causing the wire to tear into his skin. Blood started running down the shinobi's skin.

After ten minutes, the man was still screaming himself hoarse. Naruto nodded, and then used the crossed tiger hand seal. The seal on the man's stomach stopped glowing, and immediately the man's head fell as he whimpered softly. Naruto walked forward.

"Now, I have no desire to leave you here in such pain. However, Jiraiya and I are comrades. So, your choice is this. Either you tell me where the Village Hidden in Sound resides, or I will leave you here, seal active, for the rest of your life."

The man's eyes widened, and quickly he told Naruto what he wanted to know. Naruto created a single Kage Bunshin, who immediately left.

Several hours later, Naruto's eyes perked, and he said, "You were telling the truth. Therefore," Naruto pulled one of the man's cyanide pills, placed it in the man's mouth, and collapsed it. The man swallowed the cyanide immediately, and a few minutes later died.

Naruto quickly let the man down from the tree, and used the Cremation Jutsu, turning the shinobi's body to ash. A minute of silent reflection later, and Naruto sighed before he pulled a scroll and a calligraphy pen from a seal.

Spymaster captured by Village Hidden in Sound; attempting extraction, will contact if successful. Then, he created three Kage Bunshin, rolled the scroll up, and handed it to one of them. "Do not stop for any reason. Report to the Hokage."

The three clones nodded, and within the minute were out of his line of sight.

Following the now deceased shinobi's directions, Naruto moved through the forest. Extending his senses as far as he was able, Naruto listened for the normal signs that he'd been found, a huff of breath, the snapping of a twig, the crinkling of leaves.

The first dirt road he came to, Naruto had to stop as a group of genin and chunin passed before him. They were talking excitedly about their 'Otokage' and his coup for capturing one of the Sannin. He grimaced as the lead chunin wondered aloud if the man would let him assist in torturing the Konoha spymaster.

As soon as they were passed, Naruto crossed the dirt road and flew into the woods on the other side. He took to the trees, and threw himself forward, as images of Jiraiya screaming as the other man had just moments before filled his mind.

He knew better of course, Jiraiya could take months worth of torture before he betrayed Konoha, but the thought still disturbed him.

He came to a second dirt road, quickly passing over it. One the other side, a clearing met him, and Naruto sighed as he rushed through. A few seconds passed, when he caught someone on the outer reaches of his attention. Diverting his trip eastward, Naruto rapidly caught up to a freshly minted genin who was in the midst of taking a woman's clothes off of her body, his pants already around his ankles.

He moved before the genin could react, wrapping his hands around the boy's jaw and twisting rightward. The sound of the boy's neck snapping caught the woman's attention, and she tried belatedly to cover herself.

Naruto turned away from the woman, picking up the genin's warm corpse and taking it with him. About five minutes later, Naruto sat the boy down, stripped him, and studied his form before again using kata no henka.

His form was perfect, even mimicking the seal adorning the boy's neck. Then, he again used the Cremation jutsu to get rid of the genin's body. He then rushed through the woods, and exited a few seconds later, before he came to the fourth and last dirt road. He quickly saw a group being led by two jounin, who ordered him to get in line, and asked if his mission had been successful. Naruto panicked for a brief second, wondering if the boy was supposed to know the jounin, but automatically nodded. The jounin sighed, and said, "Seppun-san really needs to talk more."

The kunoichi to his side, a black-haired girl smirked, and said, "Your parents really named you Seppun?"

Naruto shrugged at the girl, and hoped the boy he'd replaced didn't know her. She looked at him, and shrugged, "Well, it's not my business. Anyway, I'm Tsuchi Kin."

He again shrugged. She frowned, and said, "You sure don't talk a lot, do you, Seppun-kun?"

He shook his head. A few minutes later, the jounin in front came back to them and said, "We'll be returning to base in a few minutes. Do not break formation, and do as we jounin tell you, or you will be reported to Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto instinctively repressed his urge to freeze in shock. He kept moving, and calmed his rapidly beating heart, as the group came to a tall tree with a carving of a tree wrapped around it, leading to the top where a snake's skull seemed to be carved.

The jounin placed his hand to the tree, and fed it some of his chakra, chakra which came from the seal on the man's neck. Naruto inward sighed, as the shinobi lined up, and as they passed fed their own corrupt chakra into the tree, before moving in.

As the line came to the end, Naruto instinctively created two Kage Bunshin, who each killed the two jounin now staring shocked as he pressed a hand to the barrier, and tried his own chakra. The last thing he heard was the sound of simultaneous jutsu going off behind him.

When he was repelled, Naruto smirked, and lifted his shirt, and looked at the seal adorning his stomach. It was an eight trigrams seal surrounded by a five elements seal. He turned to one of his Kage Bunshin, who quickly and decisively removed the five elements seal from him.

Placing his hand back to the tree, Naruto again pushed chakra into the tree, and smirked as he was pulled through.

Once on the other side, he noticed a large village where before it was only trees. He briefly wondered how the village was hidden so well, but put the thought out of his mind. He immediately noticed a force of no less than two thousand shinobi, of various ranks, milling about and talking animatedly about something that had recently happened.

Checking in a window that his cover was still in tact, Naruto simply walked around the village, learning the layout and tactical exit points. As he neared each new area, Naruto would create a Kage Bunshin, who would kill and assume the shape of a person that inhabited the nearest alley.

So far, that had been three jounin, five chunin and eleven genin, all of whom fanned out, and continued doing the same.

The village hidden in sound was a large village. At his best count, it contained over two hundred buildings, and to his chagrin contained no civilians. What it did contain, to his horror, was an outrageous amount of missing-nin, all of whom bore the standard sound Hitai-ate. The only reason he found out that they were missing-nin, in the first place, were the several hundred crossed out Hitai-ate contained in the armory.

He dodged what he found to be Orochimaru's tower, waiting for his clones to finish their inspection of the village before he assaulted the well fortified building. Really, he was hoping that his shadow clones would tell let him know that they'd found Konoha's spymaster.

Once an hour had passed, Naruto stopped when a memory filled his mind. His clone was standing in front of the Sandaime Hokage, who was telling him that saving Jiraiya was the top priority, his mission had been upgraded to A-rank, and a team of ANBU was being sent out to extract them immediately. The good news was well needed. Though, he wished he could let the Hokage know that it was Orochimaru that he was assaulting.

Finding a safe alley, Naruto went through a set of hand seals, and slammed his hand to the ground. Immediately, a seal erupted around him.

Naruto then created another clone, and said, "Dispel if you've found the prisoner cells."

The clone nodded, and dispelled himself, as a memory of what he'd just said came back to him. A few seconds later, a lone memory came to his mind, and Naruto quickly headed that way.

When he arrived at the barely guarded six-storied building, a sign on the front displayed that it was the library. Naruto was about to turn back, when a jounin merely nodded his head to him. Naruto nodded back, and entered.

He rapidly moved past rooms he knew were occupied, or not in use, moving swiftly to the third floor, where his clone had last been. Upon arrival, he quickly opened the last door his clone had been in front of, and noticed that there was a single female inside. She was nude, covered in a multitude of ineptly plastered seals. He winced as he noticed, in particular, a worrisome seal that would ensure pregnancy, one that would ensure loyalty, and one that would prevent all forms of suicide.

In fact, it seemed just from studying the unconscious woman's seal collection, the only seal she didn't have was one that would compel her to enjoy the conception.

He sighed, and whispered to her that he was sorry he couldn't save her, before he placed a particularly vicious seal on her thigh that would activate the next time someone, anyone, raped her.

Then, he kissed the woman's forehead, surging chakra through his lips. When he pulled back, a seal was where his lips had once been. With a surge of chakra, the woman's body twitched once, before the woman's body stilled.

Anger filled him. The atrocities he was seeing filling him with a rage that would soon encompass him. He quickly, quietly moved through the cells, taking note of which ones contained a shinobi, or kunoichi, whom would later prove useful, and which ones contained civilians' long dead whose corpses were being studied even after their deaths. As he exited a room, he created a single Kage Bunshin that he would leave behind.

The savagery was staggering.

He moved swiftly through the fourth and fifth floors, noticing an abject improvement in the style of interrogation as he moved onward. The higher up one went, the more sadism went into causing the subjects to suffer. In one particular room, one the fifth floor, three sound jounin were cutting small cuts on the naked body of a woman who would wince as the jounin that produced the cut would increase a count by one. The death of a thousand cuts. By the sounds of it the woman, a kunoichi, had endured almost three hundred fifty of the cuts, if the pool of blood at her feet was any indication.

Now, he was at the last cell before the door leading to the top floor. He was just about to open it, when the door leading to the sixth floor opened, and Naruto's eyes widened, as Orochimaru, as well as a sound jounin he didn't recognize, appeared. Cursing, he kneeled as the man's amused eyes swept over him and he chuckled softly with a kukuku.

"Hello Seppun-kun," the man whispered as he passed, "What are you doing on the fifth floor."

"My lord," he said, glad for once that his version of the Henge copied everything about the subject, even their voice, "I was intrigued when one of the jounin leading our team mentioned the Sannin Jiraiya was being interrogated. I was hoping you would allow me to… question him."

Orochimaru went silent, and Naruto prepared to fight the Sannin even though he was unsure of how such a battle would go. Then, to his relief, the man said, "Kabuto-kun, why did you not tell me Seppun-kun was as blood thirsty as he is?"

"It was meant to be a surprise, Orochimaru-sama."

"You can question Jiraiya, Seppun-kun. Leave him alive, and do not let him escape. If you do, I will kill your entire family, and you will take his place learning my displeasure. Kabuto," the man said immediately, "We have work to do."

Naruto was about to breath in relief, when Kabuto said, "Orochimaru-sama, perhaps I can accompany young Seppun-kun, assure he doesn't mistakenly release the prisoner?"

Orochimaru paused, and said, "Yes, do so, Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto walked to the door, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, as he supplied his vile chakra to the door. He gestured for Naruto to go first, which Naruto did warily. As he entered, the door closed behind him, and a surge of chakra seemed to light up a false chakra circulatory system.

A groan not his own filled the air. He turned around and saw Jiraiya, bloody, bandaged and bruised lying strapped to a table. The Sannin opened his eyes, and studied the seals around him.

He studied the seals, and noticed right away what they were. Gravity and resistance seals surrounded him, making his every movement seem like swimming through tar.

"Really," Orochimaru's voice caught his attention. "Did you think that I couldn't recognize an infiltrator in my village, Seppun-kun? My Cursed Seals allow me to sense everyone in the village that has them, and while the real Seppun-kun did, indeed, have one, the seal on your neck is just decoration.

He didn't say anything, instead taking the opportunity to study the seals on display around him. It took a few minutes, but after identifying them Naruto grinned. Looking down at his wrists, Naruto swiped his blood along the two seal formula there. A second later, he could feel the pressure holding him down reduce by half.

"Not feeling very talkative," the Sannin on the other side of the door said to himself, "Too bad for you. Kabuto-kun, go in and subdue our guest."

Kabuto entered, a second later, and closed the door behind him, before looking down at a helpless Naruto. As he bent down, determined to pick him up, Naruto released a seal on his wrist, grabbed the kunai that appeared, pushed it through the jounin's neck, and watched as he fell to the ground. Then, he turned back to Jiraiya and quickly unhooked the Sannin, and said, "Are you well, Jiraiya-sama?"

The tall Sannin sat up, and formed a Rasengan, pushing it forward into the chest of Kabuto, who had miraculously stood up. He unhooked the wires going to his veins, and stood up, kicking the still alive sound jounin in the ribs. The sound of them snapping filled the room.

"Identify yourself," Jiraiya said hoarsely. It was apparent who the Sannin was talking to.

"Kuma," he shortly said. Jiraiya looked at him, and frowned, when he softly asked, "Kata no henka?"

Naruto nodded. The man sighed, "Good, maybe we'll get out of here alive after all. Do you have any soldier or plasma pills on you?"

Just then, Orochimaru could be heard asking Kabuto if he'd subdued them yet. The duo shared a small smile as Naruto pulled two of the mentioned pills from his pack, and handed them to the Sannin. Jiraiya took them and swallowed them, immediately feeling the surge of chakra that accompanied the first, and the increase of blood production that accompanied the second.

"Actually," Jiraiya said, "Kabuto-kun was kind enough to let me go, Orochimaru. In fact, he and I are getting better acquainted as we speak."

Naruto chuckled as Jiraiya turned, picked up the traitor, and shoved a second Rasengan through the boy's chest. Kabuto's screams filled the room, echoing off the walls, as Orochimaru screamed in anger, pounding on the door. Naruto knew, though, that the man dare not open the door, because with Jiraiya free, even if Naruto himself was no challenge, the man would be decimated.

Another surge of malevolent chakra filled the room, though the door stayed closed, filling the small area with killing intent. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, who merely raised an eyebrow and placed his hand to Kabuto's back, and placed the same two purpose seal from earlier, and activated it with a single tora seal.

Kabuto's screams again filled the room, as the boy dropped and spasmed around in agony. Jiraiya frowned, and turned the boy over, then to Naruto's surprise copied the seal he'd found there.

"This is some impressive seal work, Kuma-san," Jiraiya said calmly. "What is it called?"

Kuma frowned, "I don't know, I haven't named it yet."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he smiled, "You created this, Kuma-san?"

Naruto nodded, and Jiraiya inspected it again, this time with a master's eye.

"It's timed?"

"Yes. It will disappear the second I stop supplying chakra."

Jiraiya looked on and said, "Let me see."

Naruto shrugged, and did so. Instantly, the seal disappeared. Jiraiya clapped.

"Again," the man said. Naruto shrugged, and placed a new seal on Kabuto's front this time, and surged his chakra. Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, you're definitely an Uzumaki, for only an Uzumaki has such finesse with fuinjutsu."

Naruto blushed.

"Will the seal disappear if it's painted on?"

"No," Naruto stated. The man nodded. "What are the seals?"

Naruto sighed and walked forward, whispering into his ear. Jiraiya did them slowly, once, then quickly while molding chakra and applied it to Kabuto's back. Then, he looked at Naruto, who said, "Tora."

A grin etched on Jiraiya's face, as he did the tora seal, and Kabuto screamed again. Naruto looked where his seal was, and frowned, before taking Tora, and watching as the blood vessels in Kabuto's body started erupting. Jiraiya looked on impressed, again, as the traitor stopped moving, and blood started leaking out of his orifices.

"Note to self," Naruto said, "Do not use more than one at a time, the results are deadly."

"It's better to learn these things on an enemy, though I think Kabuto-san will survive. I don't know how, but he heals as well as a jinchuuriki."

Naruto increased the amount of chakra flowing to the seal, and watched as Kabuto's skin started melting off, before both he and the Sannin cut the chakra flowing to the seals, which disappeared.

Jiraiya then turned to the door, and said, "Alright, Kuma, I hope you had an exit strategy."

Naruto frowned, and said, "I am surprised it has not gone off yet."

The Sannin studied him, and sighed, "I guess we'll do this the hard way."

With that, he created a third Rasegan in his hand, and pressed it to the door. The door exploded outward, catching Orochimaru in the wake as Jiraiya and he rushed through. Jiraiya quickly set upon his traitorous teammate, who hadn't recovered in time to fight back, as Orochimaru's forces flowed out of the cells.

Only Naruto knew that most of them weren't Orochimaru's forces. The ones that were, were quickly set upon by the clones Naruto had created earlier, who quickly went about freeing the prisoner ninja. Within five minutes, a second wave of vengeful, enraged former detainees were rushing the hallways as Naruto thought and created an absent Kage Bunshin, to whom he merely said, "Extraction".

The Kage Bunshin disappeared, and a second later, Naruto could see all the Bunshin in front of him got the message as they nodded as one and started rushing down the hallway.

The close quarters were imperiling, though. Most of his clones dispelled from being crushed against the wall, while others took friendly fire, as a result of a misaimed jutsu.

His clone army was reduced by two thirds in less than five minutes.

"Let's go," Jiraiya said a moment later, as Orochimaru collapsed, both of his arms cut off. Naruto nodded, and the duo started running down the corridor, following the stampede in front of them.

They quickly passed through the fifth and fourth floors, which had been cleaned by the impromptu shinobi army. The third floor, to Naruto's shock, was already in ruins by the time they arrived, fire suppression seals working overtime to put out the raging flames in front of him. He sniffed, and recognized the smell of burnt flesh and blood.

As those escaping ran past the first room he'd come too, Naruto looked inside, and sighed. The woman was dead, now, her body lying in tatters around the room. A single shinobi was lying against a wall, his lower half completely gone.

"Your work," Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded.

"What happened?"

"Conception seal," he said gruffly. The Sannin, however said, "What happened?"

"The woman had been raped, by my estimate, no less than ten times, and was unconscious when I arrived. I placed another seal of my own creation on her thigh, and one on her forehead. The second I activated immediately inducing a brain aneurism, while the second I set to activate the next time the woman was raped," Naruto explained.

Jiraiya merely said, "I'll want to see those too," before they ran along, catching up to the army now on the second floor.

Within minutes, they were nearly outside. Jiraiya cautioned him to prepare for a running battle, as they opened the door.

To the Sannin's astonishment, a large scale battle was already going on around them, though Jiraiya did notice they were outnumbered ten to one, even with the rescued ninja helping out.

"Good too see you, Jiraiya-sama," one of his clones came up, "I am clone 167. Oyabun called for an extraction. We are prepared to get you to the village gates, where a Konoha extraction team is prepared to receive you!"

The man studied the clone and said, "One of yours, I take it?"

Naruto nodded, and the man smiled before he said, "Good job 167."

The clone smiled, and returned to battle.

The running battle was harsh. Genin, chunin and jounin of all ages and sexes died around them. Within fifteen minutes, his clone army was down by half, and those they'd freed were down by two-thirds.

As they neared the village gates, Naruto crossed his fingers and smirked, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Instantly, five hundred more clones erupted around them, surrounding them in a semi-circle that led them directly to the gates. Jiraiya ran forward, studying the seal array that kept the village hidden, and then quickly inscribed something over the main part of the seal. The barrier fell.

Naruto rushed the freed ninja through, ordering his clones to keep the battle going even after they left. His clones nodded in agreement, as Jiraiya went through before him.

As they came through, Naruto noticed the ANBU were already attempting to subdue the prisoners, but stopped at a command, Jiraiya's.

They apologized, but did surround the Sannin, who said, "Kuma, you were sent to meet with me, right?"

Naruto nodded. The man sighed, and handed him a scroll, and said, "I'm headed back to the village. Finish your mission, and meet me at Ichiraku Ramen, in five days."

Naruto sighed.

"Jiraiya-sama," a woman spoke then. He turned.

"I'm Kori Otome, and these are my brothers. We're refugees from Kirigakure. Can we come with you?"

The man nodded immediately but said, "You'll need to keep up. Anyone else want to come to Konoha?

A few looked like they wanted to accept, but the majority were their friends, and shook their heads, a few even going as far as saying, "We're Iwa-nin" in explanation, which was perfectly exceptable.

Jiraiya and the ANBU rushed off in one direction, while Naruto sighed and watched. About five minutes later, Naruto headed off, after making sure that the freed prisoners left behind were going to be alright, before heading in the same direction as the others. Five hours from Onsei, he'd officially been on this mission for a full twenty-four hours.

He quickly applied chakra to his resistance and gravity seals, groaning as the familiar weight settled on him. On the way back, he'd come across dead sound ninja, the signs of a Konoha attacker evident, quick and efficient.

Three hours passed before he found a sound ninja that was still alive, though by the looks of her, the woman wouldn't be for long. A large spear of ice had penetrated her sciatic nerve.

He knelt at her side, and the woman sighed as she caught sight of him. Naruto wondered for a moment why, and then remembered.

Releasing the kata no henka, the woman's eyes widened as she thrashed around in anger. Naruto, not bothering to worry about the woman, produced a kunai and slit her throat, ending the woman's pain.

He stood back up, and started running again, rapidly nearing the Valley of the End a few miles away. As he neared the Valley, Naruto created a single Kage Bunshin, who he ordered to run back to Konoha, and report in to the Sandaime that he was heading for the capital, which would actually be the longer of the two trips.

After all, you couldn't just enter the capital without permission.

He stayed straight as he entered the Land of Fire, the capital on the southern end of the country, past Konoha and all the major landmarks. Being over three hundred miles in length, even the most seasoned of shinobi couldn't run it in less than three days.

And the Sandaime wanted him back in seven!

For an hour he calmly walked the path, exhaustion already catching up with him after the running battle he'd participated in earlier. His chakra, even as abnormally high as it was, was running low for him. Then, he frowned. Pulling up his shirt, Naruto cringed as he looked at the eight trigrams seal. Creating another clone, he steadied himself as the clone reapplied the five element seal.

It was then, that his clones, which had held the line abundantly well, started dispersing by the dozen. Orochimaru, who he'd last seen lying near death, with both arms amputated mind, was cutting through the swarm of clones like they were nothing, while Kabuto, who he was surprised to even see alive, was snarling as he did the same. The sound ninja, who had been dysfunctional only moments before, seemed to find a second wind with their leader in battle with them.

As the last of his clones died, Naruto saw Orochimaru's face in his field of vision, as the memory of pain erupted on his neck, where the man had attempted to apply a seal, thinking the clone was the real him.

Though, the man's face as he dispersed was hilarious. Especially since he'd inserted his thumb between his pointer and middle finger and gave the man an impromptu 'fuck you' as he did.

He did briefly wonder how Orochimaru had gotten his arms back so quickly though. He'd better remember to report that to the Hokage and Jiraiya… he guessed.

He sighed, tired from the days action, as the sunlight started fading in the horizon. Not wanting to be disturbed, Naruto headed into the woods, and quickly found the nearest clearing, where he set about pitching his tent, and building a fire.

Just as he sat down, preparing to cook a meal, his clone in Konoha dispersed. The Hokage had congratulated him on a job well done, and had further upgraded his mission to S-rank, after Jiraiya's first hand account of his actions, which sent a feeling of pride through him. The Hokage then assured him, that while he needed to be back in six days, that if the Daimyo made him wait, an excuse was ready for Team 7.

As the memory ended, Naruto smiled and set a sealing scroll on the ground, before applying chakra to the first of three seals, and scooping up what came out.

Inside was a large fish, a scoop of rice, three ration bars, which would supply needed nutrients that he didn't get from the rest of his meal, a small dab of grease, and one-half gallon of water. He then applied chakra to the second, and took the pots and pans that appeared, and walked over to the fire, before setting them on, and filling the pot with water, and the second placed the grease, which rapidly melted.

He cooked in silence, as day turned to night, the sizzling of the frying fish wafting around him, as the rice came to a boil. He removed the pan from the heat, and placed it on the ground, before flipping the fish, and letting it cook on the other side, and went back to the third seal, where he got a disposable plate, disposable fork, and disposable cup.

When he returned to his fish, he found that it had finished, so scooped it off of the pan, and plated it, before looking at the cup of rice, which had finished absorbing the leftover water in the pot, which he also plated.

With a silent prayer, Naruto started eating, starting with the rations; which always tasted like cardboard.

His meal went quickly, and Naruto sighed in relief as he quickly threw the plate, fork and cup (which he'd used to consume water) into the fire, where they burst into white smoke. Then, Naruto turned to the pot and pan he'd used, which he'd picked up and placed on the sealing scroll, before applying chakra to the paper itself, and the two items disappeared.

Once it was rolled back up, Naruto placed an orange rubber band around it, signaling that it had been used already.

As he slept that night, his mind filled with visions of the hundreds that he, or his clones, had killed that day, and of the fifty or so he'd given a fighting chance.

Once the morning sunlight filtered into his vision, Naruto woke and jumped up. Now that he wasn't in constant danger, Naruto extended his chakra to his peak, and felt for anyone around. To his surprise, Team Kurenai was already headed back to Konoha, a surprised, upbeat team indicating that they had not failed the mission.

To his further surprise, three ANBU were in the woods, headed his way. Naruto frowned, and stood, before using a few jutsu to clean the area, covering any traces he'd been here, and collapsing his tent, which he'd picked up as the ANBU landed in front of him.

He immediately noticed they were from Konoha, which allowed him to relax his guard.

"Kuma-san," the leader said walking forward, "We have been sent with word from Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded, and said, "Speak then, Uma-san."

Uma nodded. "The Hokage has deemed the information you are carrying to be too dangerous to be left in the absolute care of one shinobi for such a long period of time. Jiraiya-sama's report seems to indicate a situation that the Daimyo need to be informed of immediately. The Hokage has ordered, therefore, you to make all haste in reaching the capital, and to return to the village as soon as possible."

Naruto sighed, and said, "Tell the Hokage I hear and obey."

The ANBU shifted, "You are three days from the Capital, Kuma-san."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I am. However, the Hokage has just given me leave to reveal an S-ranked secret to your team, Uma-san."

The three immediately stiffened, as Naruto sighed, and created a one-handed ram seal. Then, Naruto spoke something that had all three ANBU shocked beyond belief, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" As he disappeared in a burst of yellow light, Naruto briefly wished he could have seen the looks on the ANBU's faces.

He groaned, as he reappeared three minutes later, surrounded by a force of fifty samurai that stood in front of the Daimyo's throne. He knelt, showing the man subjugation that only the Hokage and he afforded.

The Daimyo stood and said, "ANBU-san, I assume the Hokage has a reason for you appearing so abruptly in my presence?"

Naruto nodded wordlessly, and produced the mission scroll he'd been given by Jiraiya. The Daimyo opened it, and silently read it, before he looked down and said, "You are ANBU Kuma?"

Kuma nodded, and suddenly, the Daimyo did something he did not expect.

"Guards, leave us."

The guards shifted as one, and looked at the Daimyo in confusion. The man grinned happily, and watched as the samurai and his twelve guardian ninja, who had reacted with a staggering amount of haste at the blatant chakra use, filtered out in two's and three's. As the final left, the Daimyo said, "You can take your mask of in here, Naruto-san."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he snapped his head up, and looked at the Daimyo in confusion. The man merely docked his head to the side, as if waiting on him to comply. Slowly, he removed his mask, and hung it at his side. The Daimyo smiled imperiously and said, "Walk with me, Naruto, and let me tell you a story about that mask."

Naruto warily stood in the Daimyo's presence, and stepped in line as the Daimyo walked towards the doors on the opposite side of where the samurai exited. As he reached the door, the Daimyo smiled.


	3. The Godaime Hokage

Chapter Three: The Godaime Hokage

They entered a large, resplendent hallway decked out in bright gold and silvers. The curtains were a majestic purple, the banners that same purple with gold trimming. The suits that aligned the walls were silver.

The Daimyo led him through the rooms, as if on autopilot, until they entered a third hallway and the Daimyo told him to wait until he was called. Naruto frowned but nodded, privately wondering why the Daimyo would do something that, by all accounts, was so out of character.

Ten minutes later, the Daimyo's voice rang out, calling him out of his thoughts and beckoning him down the long hallway. As he looked around, his eyes widened as he looked at the pictures on the walls, the visages of the Hokages. First his father the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, stared back at him. Then, Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen-sensei's picture followed. Nidaime, Senju Tobirama-sama came third. And finally, the co-founder of the village, Shodai, Senju Hashirama-sama was displayed.

He frowned as the Daimyo smiled and asked him to kneel.

Doing so, he silently waited.

"For almost one hundred thirty years, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato, has served the Land of Fire faithfully; first with Senju Hashirama, whose idea it was to start the hidden village, which ended the warring states period, and when his reign ended prematurely at the end of the first shinobi war, a full thirty years after the founding of the village, was replaced with his brother, Senju Tobirama who served for another thirty years, dying near the end of the second shinobi war.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was elevated as Tobirama's last official act as Hokage, and lasted for almost fifty years, retiring when a candidate so powerful and so accepted by the people, Namikaze Minato, rose up as a contender. Though, as you know, Minato-kun was killed prematurely, ten years into his reign, at the hands of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto nodded.

The Daimyo smiled, "Hiruzen has gone for another thirteen years bearing the mantle of Hokage, in part because of a proclamation your father made before he died. He named his successor to Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened though he gulped as the Daimyo continued. "The Godaime Hokage-koho was a babe, not three days old, when the Yondaime Hokage died. But in him, the Yondaime saw the future of his village. His final act was, according to Hiruzen, to reappoint the Sandaime the position until a time that Hiruzen was unable, or unwilling to act. That mask, Naruto-kun, is only worn by the Hokage, or his chosen successors, and is a sign that you are the Godaime Hokage-koho, future leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Naruto raised his head, breaking all sorts of protocol, as the Daimyo invited him to stand.

"Hiruzen and I have had this meeting planned for some time, because though the Sandaime is not yet ready to step down, he is getting old and would prefer that you, Namikaze Naruto, take the mantle before his death. He fears that he hasn't long to live, and is afraid that the former members of the civilian council would take the chance of calling in old favors upon his death and encourage the shinobi council to reinstate them, the death or absence of a Hokage the only time they would be able to do so.

Now, with the contents of this scroll, and with the repercussions the information foretells, I am amending the agreement between Hiruzen and me.

Namikaze Naruto, having completed 15 D-, 22 C-, 16 B-, 19 A-, and 5 S-ranked missions, out of 77 missions, a 100 percent success rate, and having been the appointed successor of the Yondaime Hokage, and latest student of the Sandaime Hokage:

I, Akihito, Hinokoku no Daimyo, hereby name, and invest, you as the Godaime Hokage, for now until eternity, the leader of shinobi villages of the Land of Fire, and supreme dictator of the same."

Naruto paled as he trembles, the weight of the words just spoken pressing down upon him. His breathing grew erratic, and his eyes flickered as his consciousness processed the words just spoken to him. Finally, he took a deep, calming breath and spoke.

"Akihito-sama, Hinokoku no Daimyo, I, Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, apprentice of the Sandaime Hokage, accept your words, and swear upon my name and honor, to faithfully serve my village, and my Daimyo, as Godaime Hokage."

The Daimyo nodded, accepting his words and promise. Then, he said, "It is customary for the new Hokage to have a portrait done before he performs any official duties. Shall we have this done now, Godaime?"

Naruto nodded briefly. The Daimyo smiled as he walked over to what looked like an intercom, before pressed a button and spoke into it.

They waited in comfortable silence, as Naruto processed what had just happened. For ten minutes, Naruto just looked around the room, and studied each of the poses displayed by the Hokage before him, when to his surprise three people entered. The first, carrying a camera, was a young woman that excitedly rushed over to the Daimyo and began speaking to him erratically, while the second and third, to his chagrin, walked over and pulled him over to a pedestal before motioning for him to step onto it.

As he did so, the two men started measuring him, poking and prodding places he felt they had no business bothering. For twenty minutes, they worked in animated conversations, moving so fast that he could hardly keep up.

Once they were done, the woman merely smiled and said, "Now we wait, Hokage-sama."

He groaned, and looked at the Daimyo, who merely smiled back and said, "It won't take but an hour, Naruto-kun. I forgot how eager the tailors become when something of this importance happens."

Naruto sighed again but said nothing, deciding that dozing off seemed a good thing to do.

Once he woke almost forty minutes later, the photographer was looking nervously at the door, and the Daimyo sat looking over a blood-red scroll that contained the kanji for Hokage.

He studied the Daimyo, looking for any apprehension on the man's face, wondering if he was regretting shooting the jutsu so early. Fifteen minutes later, the doors burst open, and he turned to see the two tailors animatedly bringing in a clothing bag.

He was gestured toward the pedestal again, and complied silently, turning towards the Daimyo. To his shock, the Daimyo stepped down, and walked over to him, and handed him the scroll, saying, "I'm not sure how this works, there are no instructions you see, but Hiruzen gave me this thirteen years ago with instructions to give it to the Godaime."

Naruto took the scroll, immediately noticing a seal. He applied chakra automatically, and frowned in confusion as a single piece of chakra absorbing paper, with the kanji for Kage, came out.

Shrugging, Naruto looked at the scroll, and followed the instructions there.

He picked the paper up, and pressed it to his right shoulder above the tattoo that all ANBU have, and then ran chakra through the paper. A sizzling sound was heard, causing him to clench his teeth in pain, for about five minutes.

Once finished, the paper fell to the ground, and burst into flames. In its place, the tattoo for Hokage was permanently burnt into his flesh.

The tailors didn't hesitate, rushing up to him, and unzipping the bag they brought in. His breath caught as he eyed the robes.

They weren't much, just red on white, and long enough to reach his ankles, but to Naruto, they were a symbol of everything he'd ever loved; the village, the people, and most importantly his sensei and family. When he first pulled out the robes, he opened them to reveal a set of shinobi attire.

"Hokage-sama," the first said, "I am Nuu Sutetchi, the personal tailor for the Daimyo. I have served the house for almost seventy years. In those years, I have had one duty that the Daimyo assures me is the only other that transcends all others, producing the inaugural robes and uniform for the Hokage.

As custom, I based the design of your new uniform specifically on those you wore today. The fabric is a solid black jumpsuit, with mesh woven throughout, and dark grey gauntlets which will cover your wrist, forearms, elbows, hamstring and quadriceps, knees and ankles, we include a new Hitai-ate with the uniform, which contains the kanji for Godaime Hokage upon it, which you can use to replace the standard Konohagakure Hitai-ate, or not at all.

The official uniform is, as you know, red on white, ending just below your ankles. It comes with a white sash that is used to hold the entire thing together, and when paired with the haori used by the Sandaime Hokage, will complete your outfit."

"The Haori is inherited?"

"Oh yes," the Daimyo said, "the Shodai, Hashirama, was insistent on that. It was seen as a status symbol, and therefore not replaceable, unless destroyed. If it's lost, a seal has been woven into the fabric that can recall it."

Naruto nodded then asked, "And what do I tell Hiruzen-sensei, and for that matter, what do I call him."

The Daimyo chuckled and said, "That is for you to decide, though it is tradition for the new Hokage to formally ask the former Hokage to relinquish the name."

"Is there somewhere I can shower?"

The Daimyo nodded, and gestured for the younger tailor to show him to the bathroom, which the Daimyo told him contained a shower and ofuro. He took the new uniforms, and walked out quickly.

He stepped in, locked the door and stripped down, unsealing all of his weapons from the uniform's numerous seals, and which he placed in one of the many backup scrolls he carried around. Then, doing something he usually hates, Naruto pressed the scrolls to one of the many seals adorning his body, and applied chakra.

That finished, Naruto turned the shower on, found the nearest, unscented, soap and quickly cleansed and bathed his body. Finding an unscented shampoo was impossible, so using the same bar of soap; he quickly lathered and rinsed his hair.

Skipping the ofuro, which he normally did, Naruto applied a low-level fuuton jutsu, which dried his body.

Then he swiftly dressed.

He pulled the bodysuit, which was one full suit that zipped in the back, on, surprised by the comfort of the thick material. Then, he placed the gauntlets on, and was surprised to feel a small drain on his chakra. "Chakra conducive," Naruto said in surprise.

He placed his geta back on his feet, and stood, before pulling the robes on for the first time. Then, he looked in the mirror, and quietly said, "Come on, Godaime-sama."

As he stepped out of the bathroom, Naruto made his way back to the ceremonial room a few doors away and entered. The Daimyo smiled as Naruto entered, and said, "You look good, Hokage-dono."

"Thank you, Daimyo-sama," he said standing tall. The Daimyo smiled and said, "Come now, Hokage-dono."

"Daimyo-dono," he corrected. The man nodded, and said, "Very well, I release you back to your village, and bid you a wondrous reign, Godaime Hokage!"

"Matte, Daimyo-sama!" the photographer said rushing forward. The Daimyo stiffened, but turned and said, "Oh, that's right Naruto-kun this is Hanae Emi, my photographer. She is new, so doesn't know all the rules just yet."

Naruto saw the pale look on the girls face, and said, "I know the feeling, Daimyo-dono. I'm sure Emi-san will use this as a learning experience."

The woman hastily nodded, bowing to the Daimyo in subjugation, as the Daimyo chuckled and told her all was forgiven. She sighed in relief, and shuffled towards him, making sure to never expose her entire back to the Daimyo, as she stood to the right of Naruto.

He turned, and watched as she back stepped to the wall, before saying, "Hokage-sama, I will attempt to get the best picture possible!"

He looked back at the poses his predecessors took, noticing that each of them were somewhat traditional, the only difference each took was the weapon that they carried, the Shodai carried a standard kunai, the Nidaime held senbon in between his fingers, the Sandaime carried his bo staff, and the Yondaime carried the tri-pronged kunai that held the summoning seal for Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Pulling his robes back, Naruto exposed his wrist for a brief moment, and surged chakra, releasing his ANBU tanto.

Emi looked excited as Naruto then took the same stance his predecessors' had, the smallest difference being that he was holding his tanto with both hands extended downward in front of him. A quick flash caught his attention, and the woman said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama, Daimyo-sama!"

"You're dismissed, Emi," the Daimyo said, then turned to him, "And you, Hokage-dono, are free to leave. I would, however, like to know how you appeared in front of me?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Did you never wonder what that kunai was for Hiruzen-sensei sent you five months back?"

The Daimyo pulled the standard shaped kunai, which he'd kept on him at all times by Hiruzen's suggestion, out, and felt along its shaft, feeling the seal carved into it for the first time. "This sealing formula is different than your father's is it not?"

Naruto nodded.

The man smiled, and waved gently as Naruto disappeared.

To his relief, Hiruzen-sensei's office was empty save the man himself, who looked up at his entrance. Naruto shifted embarrassedly as the Sandaime stood upon seeing his new attire. Hiruzen-sensei circled him, inspecting each and every element, looking for the slightest crease, the least significant detail that would reflect poorly on the village, and him, as a whole.

"It seems congratulations are in order, Godaime Hokage-dono."

"Sensei," Naruto muttered underneath his breath. Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled in amusement as continued his inspection of his successor. Naruto stayed straight-backed the entire time, not letting his apprehension show in the slightest, even though it was eerily apparent to the wizened Sandaime Hokage.

"Though," the Sandaime said, "This does put a damper on our plans for the young Uchiha."

Instantly Naruto perked, as he said, "It does, does it not Hiruzen-sensei?"

The Hokage looked around the room, and sighed. An awkward, uncomfortable silence settled between the two, as the Sandaime looked down at some papers that were flittered across his desk.

Naruto sat down on a seat in front of the desk, automatically subverting to the man that had raised, and trained him, for nearly his entire life. Hiruzen thought for a few moments, and sat down behind the desk as he closed his fingers and rested his chin on their bridge, before he sighed.

"I assume, Naruto-kun, that Daimyo-dono was less than pleased with Jiraiya's information?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes sensei, though it must be bad if the Daimyo is going so far. I haven't seen it."

"And I am guessing that he elevated you on the off chance that I die in the coming months."

Naruto nodded again. Hiruzen frowned, "Well, this is an interesting mess that the Daimyo has placed us in. We again have two Hokage, one still in need for an undercover mission that only he can perform, while the other is getting older by the day, with the weight of the village pressing down even more in this beleaguered state."

Naruto listened to his sensei, understanding both the problem, and equally not having a solution. As the silence spread on for ten minutes, the younger sighed and said, "Perhaps if Sandaime Hokage-sensei would tell me what information Jiraiya recovered I could help?"

The Sandaime looked at him, studying Naruto for the briefest moment before he opened his desk and pulled out a red and black scroll, which he handed to Naruto. As soon as he touched the scroll, the tattoo on his arm burned and he clenched his right fist, as he said, "You could have warned me, sensei!"

The Hokage chuckled, and said, "It will stop hurting after about a week, Naruto. Though that does answer my question on whether you were initiated correctly."

Naruto shrugged as he used his thumb to break the seal formula holding the scroll closed. As he unrolled the scroll, his eyes widened, and he cursed.

**Report #10673:** _Spymaster_

**Mission**: _Locate the New Hidden Sound Village_

**Rank**: _A- to S-_

**Initial report**:

_The Village Hidden in Sound, a relatively new village by all standards, is attempting to become a major player. In the first six months, they have held recruitment drives, the majority of their troops made up of missing ninja. On 3 July, Spymaster received information from a source in the former Land of Rice Fields that the Jounin-oyabun of Sound was actively searching for an alliance with one of the big five. _

_Upon reflection, the information was obviously a trap set by the Jounin-oyabun, Konohagakure missing ninja, Orochimaru. At the time, however, the prospect of gaining a new ally that would strengthen the village was an opportunity too good to pass up. So, after finding and interrogating an Iwagakure missing ninja, who admittedly withstood many hours of enhanced interrogation techniques, Spymaster thought the information said ninja gave accurate._

_He was led to believe that a recruitment officer, a genin Sunagakure missing ninja kunoichi, was waiting in one of the many brothels in the area. After an hours debate, Spymaster took the form of a well-known Sunagakure missing ninja jounin, and entered the brothel. _

_As soon as Spymaster entered his Henge no Jutsu failed for unknown reasons, and Spymaster was set upon by no less than ten jounin missing ninja from various villages. That, alas, proved to be a secondary trap, for when Spymaster's attention was focused on the jounin, the genin kunoichi slipped a tranquilizer through his defenses._

_Spymaster woke almost an hour later in a room containing what appeared to be gravity and resistance seals covering the walls, strapped to a table with chakra absorbing seals etched into the metal surfaces, and Orochimaru and an unknown sound jounin standing over him._

_They attempted to retrieve information on the Sandaime Hokage, and Konohagakure's defenses. Their interrogation tactics however, while harsh, were crude and Spymaster does not believe that he gave anything away. For about six hours, they used light enhanced interrogation tactics on Spymaster, with each tactic worse than the one before. _

_Finally after six hours, they stopped, promising a continuance to come at a later point. About a minute after they left, however, an unknown Konohagakure ANBU, Kuma, entered and proceeded to free Spymaster with an ease that Spymaster has not seen for many years._

_At first, Spymaster thought it was a trick to reveal information, but when given the opportunity Kuma showed exactly who he was loyal too, by using an enhanced interrogation seal on the unknown jounin that reduced the male to a heap of skin. The current status of unknown jounin is not known._

_After escaping the room, Spymaster proceeded to take down Orochimaru, going so far as to rip off the missing ninja's arms and beat him with them. Then, Kuma and Spymaster made their escape. The current status of Orochimaru is unknown._

_While were making their escape, Kuma's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu proceeded to free almost two hundred captured ninja from all over the elemental nations, whom immediately sided in our escape attempts. Many of this newly freed ninja died in the escape, though final count of those successfully liberated number in the fifties._

_In Orochimaru's attempts at interrogation, however, Spymaster believes he has ascertained the reason behind the tactics. It is the opinion of Spymaster, Gama Sannin no Jiraiya, that Orochimaru means to attack Konohagakure in the near future. It is further speculated that, in that event, that Orochimaru's main objective will be the death of the Sandaime Hokage._

_Thus ends the report #10673_

Naruto rolled the report back up, setting it down on the desk in front of him, before he turned his attention to the Sandaime. Hiruzen-sensei was studying his face as he said, "Do you see why Daimyo-dono moved up our time table so abruptly?"

"I do, Hiruzen-sensei. If the village was to come under attack, and you were to die, subversive elements in the village could take the opportunity to gain more power. With the Daimyo appointing me now, and not after your hypothetical death, we subvert those elements."

The Sandaime nodded. "Yes. But this makes our position a lot more difficult. By law and tradition, I should step aside gracefully and make your transition to Hokage easier. However, there are reasons I have not yet placed the village in your hands. The most important one is that you are not yet finished with your training. Yes, you are easily an A-ranked shinobi; however the forces moving against us are led by an S-ranked missing ninja.

Before I get to my proposal, I would like to know what you think, Godaime Hokage."

Naruto frowned, his mind analyzing the situation as he tried to come up with a scenario. "I don't know. Your reasons make since, and I know that we cannot allow anyone else to get close to the Uchiha, so I still need to complete that mission. But, I think the most important thing is that I get the training I need to become worthy of my new position."

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled, and nodded. "Excellent reasoning, Naruto-kun, luckily, I think I have a plan. It will come as no surprise to you that no one thinks your team is ready for the Chunin Selection Examinations. Kakashi even said so, going so far as to point out Sasuke and Sakura's blatant attempts to subjugate him. That said, to change the teams at this point would kill the dynamic of the newest generation. The problem is that the old elements of the civilian council, have dedicated the vast majority of the past thirteen years playing to Uchiha Sasuke's ego and temperament, in the event that an opportunity presents itself he would speak on their behalf.

My thinking is this; those same subversive elements I have been talking about have already suggested that Kakashi take Sasuke on as his apprentice. Before now, I was adamant that not happen because it would leave Sakura and yourself without a sensei. However, today Yuuhi Kurenai, the jounin sensei for team eight, was approached by Sarutobi Asuma-kun in order to facilitate training for Yamanaka Ino that he could not perform.

Kurenai has, reluctantly, agreed to take Ino, and in the interest of fairness, any current genin kunoichi assuming they have their jounin sensei's permission, on in a temporary apprenticeship while her two male students go to Asuma or Kakashi for specialized training. Ironically, the training will last until the beginning of the exams. And while this would leave you without a suitable sensei, today a fortuitous event placed the perfect person within grasp."

"And who would my new sensei be, Hiruzen-sensei?"

The man smiled and said, "Why don't we go find him and see?"

Naruto watched as the Hokage stood, looking at the pile of paperwork before him, and earnestly determined to find a way around the horror.

The Sandaime lead him out of the building, absently pushing the door open, immediately gaining the attention of the three ANBU on duty. Naruto briefly wondered why they hadn't sensed his arrival, or reacted as they were trained to do.

As they walked down the spiral staircase, Hiruzen-sensei would wave absently to each person that spoke up, telling them things that made no sense to the Godaime, even going so far as to ask a newlywed woman how her honeymoon had gone.

They reached the outside within five minutes, and the Sandaime absently extended his chakra, a feeling that swept over Naruto, overwhelmed by the feeling of power at the old Hokage's disposal.

He followed suit, absently feeling out for the same source which Hiruzen-sensei seemed to latch on to, before resuming his journey.

"It is a beautiful day is it not, Naruto-kun?"

"It is, sensei," he said as the elder Hokage took a turn about a block away from the tower, going left as they approached the public bathhouses. To his shock, Jiraiya was leaning against the wall, giggling as he scratched something on his pad.

Sensei cleared his throat, a sound that had come to terrify Naruto, who noticed with wonder that it seemed to invoke the same feeling in the white-haired Sannin. Jiraiya stopped whatever it was he was doing, turning to and standing at attention in one instant second.

"Sensei," Jiraiya said monotonously as he looked at the two, after a second he said, "Kuma-san."

"Jiraiya," the Sandaime Hokage said, "Kuma just returned from a meeting with the Daimyo. At said meeting, Daimyo-dono decided to advance our plans, investing Kuma as the Godaime Hokage."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and he said, "What does this have to do with me, Sensei?"

Hiruzen smiled, "We, both Kuma and I, agree that he is not yet ready to assume the office, and that a mission he was on is to important to abandon. Events, however, have conspired that make it that Kuma cannot continue in his current role without arising suspicion. I need you, therefore, to assume the position of Jounin sensei for Namikaze Naruto, codenamed Kuma, effective immediately."

Jiraiya looked at him and said, "And what of you, Godaime-sama? What can I teach you that Sensei cannot?"

Naruto sighed.

"I have received many letters over the years from my mother and father. Many of these letters detail their experiences with you, while others detail the techniques they new, and how to perform them. However, there are two techniques that my father specifically refused to put down on paper."

"Hiraishin and Rasengan?" the man guessed. Naruto shook.

"You're half right, Jiraiya-san, contrary to popular belief, my father did not create the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. He merely refined its use. In fact, my father specifically said that you were the only person that could teach me Toad Summoning, as well as Rasengan."

Jiraiya knelt down in front of him for a few moments, then looked up at sensei, before saying, "Before I make a decision, Kuma-san, I have one final question. Why?"

Kuma stared at him, and then grinned, "Because, who better to teach the Godaime Hokage to embrace his heritage than his Godfather?"

Jiraiya guffawed and nodded, then said, "It would be my honor. Sensei, from now on I, Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya, will take over teaching Namikaze Naruto!"

The Sandaime nodded. Jiraiya then stood, totally serious, "If I'm going to do this, sensei, Naruto and I need to leave the village for the next month. We're going to need some space if I'm to effectively teach him the things I think he needs to know."

Hiruzen nodded. "Naruto," the man said authoritatively, "While you are gone, I will begin preparations for your ascension in two months, which I believe will be the earliest that you can take the position safely."

"Okay sensei," Naruto agreed, "I will try to be worthy of the position when I return."

Hiruzen nodded then said, "We will need a reason for your not being in the village."

Jiraiya smirked, 'Tell the old coots on the council that I have chosen my next apprentice, Sensei."

The Sandaime sighed but nodded.

"Naruto, we'll be traveling southward to Kaengakure no Sato, where we'll stay for a few days. While we're there, I'll begin on teaching you the Rasengan."

Naruto nodded and with a look to the Sandaime, the two headed off.

_End_


End file.
